


A new kink in the line

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, fluffy and smutty, orgasm denial (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: You’ve talked about it for a bit, it’s time to stop thinking and start doing.





	A new kink in the line

Summary: You’ve talked about it for a bit, it’s time to stop thinking and start doing.

Written for #Toys of Summer Challenge, I picked restraints #spntoysofsummer

Warning: smut, being tired up, orgasm denial (female receiving), spanking (wrap it if y’all are gonna tap it please).

Rating: NSFW

Tags: @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid

 

**You** : ETA on when your sex ass will be home?

Hitting send, while sitting back in bed pondering the merit of your decision. On one hand the thought scared you slightly. Since, to you it always came with being tortured by people who rather see you dead then breathing. On another hand the choice excited you to no end. To give that kind of power to someone would be intoxicating especially if that someone is Dean. You also knew Dean would never hurt you not intentionally anyway and he’d make sure everything’s safe, plus enjoyable. The very thought sent a shiver down your spine landing in your core. Wishing that Dean would hurry home, fly if he could, silly you knew but still it’d get him here faster.

**Dean:** Knew you loved me for my tight buns.

Laughter bubbled up, echoing slightly with no one home in the bunker but you. Side tracked by bruised ribs really sucked. However, necessary for your recovery, to stay home and rest up. No matter how much it drove you crazy to just relax. You’d rather be out there with the boys hunting, watching their backs, especially Dean’s. The man had a fine ass after all, so he wasn’t lying about that part. But still you hadn’t texted to ask about his actual ass.

**You:** Actually I’m just texting to tell too inform you I’m leaving you for Sam.

Evil, you knew it is, but that didn’t stop you from chuckling a few times while waiting with baited breath on how Dean’s going to answer. Of course he should know by now since you’ve known each other for almost five years that you loved teasing the crap out of him. Which is deserved at times.

By now a few minutes have passed with no answer and you start to wonder if he’s all right. If you’d text at the wrong time? Though you know good well that their on the way back from Colorado. Just as your fixing to send off another text, you phone light’s up, doing the answer me dance with Journey’s “Open arms” playing. Something Dean torments you about, but you didn’t care, being one of your favorite songs that remind you of the two of you.

“Ajax mortuary you snuff’em with stuff’em?” giggling lightly while answering.

Hearing the groan before the deep voice speaks, “That’s horrible Y/N how can you say something like that?”

“This from the man who digs up bodies for a living, not to mention stealing dead man’s blood, killing everything that goes bump in the night and knows the king of hell.”

“Careful princess you’re giving away all our trade secrets to the NSA,” you heard the soft hum of music playing along with the whipping of the wind and the purr of Baby.

Leaning back against the headboard, jean shorts clad legs crossed at the ankles, “True, we may want to give them a good show to,” you answer letting out a breathy chuckle.

Hearing him groan, you can only imagine Dean’s strong long fingered hands gripping the stirring wheel a little tighter, knuckles starting to turn white. “Shouldn’t you be talkin’ to Sam then?”

“Pass him the phone then Deano.”

Hearing the soft growl over the cell waves, spiked your arousal, “Sammy happens to be asleep so you’re stuck with me babe.”

“Hmm my favorite play toy,” you tease rubbing your tights together to get some kind of friction. “By the way I’ve been thinking.”

“Sure that’s wise Y/N you might burn out the hamster.”

“Hahaha,” laughing dryly, rolling your e/c eyes. “Stop being a dork, Dean.”

“Hey I’m not the one who text and said you trading me in for a younger model,” you could hear the playful pout in his voice, seeing that full bottom lip stick out tempting you. “Besides I’m your dork.”

Making you curse at being so far apart, “Poor baby feeling neglected are you?” ignoring his last comment.

“You have no idea,” groaning in return eyes trained on the road ahead, one hand now cradling his cell phone while the other gripped the wheel. Wishing the miles would fly by quicker.

“Hmm I have some,” slowly getting out of bed before you let your hands wander into dangerous territory. The sound of his voice doing things to your body that should be illegal.

“Oh and those would be?”

You could hear the smirk in his voice over the phone, “Well has something to do with what we talked about just before you left for the current case. Remember?”

“Hmm my memory is getting a little fuzzy, why don’t you refresh me baby.”

Laughing lightly, padding towards the closet to pull out what you’d be wearing for the night. Not for long of course if you know Dean any. “Well it has something to do with touch maybe? Or was it blindfolds? Hmm I can’t seem to recall either stud. Though I do know it has something,” you dropped an octave lower, voice taking on a sultry cadence. “My mouth follow the lines of your body, teasing, nipping, kissing. Surrounding the head of that glorious cock, with the warm, wetness, of my mouth sliding it deep down my throat.”

“Jesus Y/N are you try to have me crash Baby?”

Chuckling, stripping the shorts from your body, “No sweetie,” you tease licking your lips imagining Dean shifting his hips, adjusting his jeans trying to relieve the pressure. “Just giving you something of an idea of what you’ll be coming home to.”

“Evil, evil woman,” he groaned foot pressing a little harder on the gas.

“You love it, don’t lie,” you purr running your hands down over your chest cupping a breast in your palm giving a gentle squeeze. “I hope your close Dean.”

“Why?” sounding startled though more from being aroused than worry.

Grinning to yourself, “Oh I don’t know cause I’m currently naked in our bed, hands trailing over my body wishing they belonged to you instead.”

“Fuck Y/N we’re,” you could hear him take a deep breathe, knowing he’s just as aroused as you are now. “An hour out tops.”

“Hmm better hurry Dean I may just finish myself off without you,” biting your bottom lip to keep the moan from leaving, your hand having slipped under the tank top, brushing a finger over your pebble harden nipple.

“You wouldn’t dare Y/N?” he growls, readjusting once more the pop up tent in his jeans becoming a little unbearable. “Finish yourself off and there’ll be hell to pay baby.”

“Counting on it Dean,” you let out the strangled moan before, “bye baby got a date with my happy little vibrating friend,” before hanging up not letting Dean say another word. Body high strung, hoping a nice cool shower will turn things to simmer just in time for Dean to join the fun.

Fifteen minutes later has you stepping from a shower, knowing the boys weren’t home just yet, you wrapped the towel around your body, and another around your hair before taking your leave. Half way down the hall back to the room you share with Dean you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist pulling you flush against a muscular chest.

“Hmm lover you have to leave now, Dean will be back any minute,” teasing in your voice, knowing good well it’s the man in question who’s currently wrapped around you.

All too familiar are his arms, strong with the feeling of safety. The teasing scents of whiskey, leather, Irish spring and something that is all Dean, meeting your nose while a sigh leaves your lips, hips wiggling as a groan leaves his.

“Y/N,” he growls gripping your hips to keep you in place.

Laughing lightly you go to turn around though he doesn’t let you, so you settle for placing your hands on the arms encasing you. “You tricked me Winchester. You said an hour not thirty minutes.”

Lips meeting the bare skin of your neck, your head tilting to the side giving him more access while his teeth graze the soft fragrant skin just behind your ear making you squirm in his arms. “Pushed the speed limit.”

“Damn near killed us is what he means,” came Sam’s annoyed voice from down the hall. “And for God’s sake take that somewhere I can’t see. Y’all are blinding me to the point I’m gonna need eye bleach.”

“You’re alive aren’t ya Sammy?” Dean hollered behind him, while giggles left your lips till you had to cover them to keep from laughter outright.

“Barely,” the younger Winchester shouted back you both missing the shake of his head, “Try to keep it down would ya. I’d like to get some sleep that’s not disturbed by moaning and screaming.”

“Don’t be hatein’ Sammy…” Dean began to say but a sharp elbow to his stomach cut him off.

Tugging free from his grasp, “Be nice Dean or you won’t get your surprise.”

Heat flared to life in those candy apple green eyes tinting them a deep forest letting you know he’s still aroused from earlier teasing. “I think that’s the other way around baby. You deserve to be punished for that little speech, then hanging up on me,” shaking his head, bottom lip between this teeth as he stares at your nearly naked form.

Pouting, “Aw Dean you loved it don’t lie,” you cooed noticing Sam shake his head, turning on his heel, heading towards his own room. Taking a few steps back playfully avoiding his hands that reached for you. “Na uh baby not yet,” licking your lips, another step back seeing the heat darken, a lusty growl leaving his lips.

“Y/N,” he warns matching you step for step till you tried to sprint off only to be snagged around the waist. “Such a bad baby girl.”

Turning in his arms, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

No words, just simply tossed you over his shoulder, towel riding up enough for his hand to land a hard slap to your ass cheek, making you let out a surprised yelp. Squirming in his hold as you bounced with each step he took towards your bedroom. Another yelp turned moan leaves your lips as he enters tossing you down on the bed. Staring at you, vulnerable, all but naked, hunger crowding out his iris’s turning them almost black with lust and passion. You’re his prey, as he stalks forward, a smirk sliding over his lips while you scooch up the bed, cool cotton sheets smoothing out under you. Dean puts one knee on the bed, stopping when something catches his eye.

Looking fully to his right, “Something you forgot to mention baby?” turning his attention back towards you, brows lifted in half amusement, half excitement.

Shrugging, “We talked about it before,” nervous you sit up against the headboard wondering what’s going on in his mind.

Looking between you and the silk scarves lying out, Dean knows how much trust this takes for you to offer yourself up. “Yes but never fully decided. Are you sure?

His concern broke the nerves, replacing them with a slow burning pleasure as you nod slowly, “I know you won’t hurt me Dean. I trust you.”

Licking his lips, Dean makes his way up the bed till he’s straddling your lap, big callused hands cupping the sides of your face, lips lowering slowly. The anticipation driving you crazy, wanting to taste his lips, to have his body just as naked, hands traveling the tanned, muscular expanse of lightly freckled skin. You promised yourself one day to count them all.

Sighing, when those soft pink, plump lips land on yours, tongue coming out to greet his as the kiss deepens quickly. Tasting each other softly, with little nips and licks. Mouth’s angling for better leverage on the other. So lost in the feel of Dean’s mouth, downing in his taste, that you miss the tug and opening of your towel, till fingers are ghosting over the swells of your breasts making you gasp.

“Dean, please,” you’re not above begging, he knows that especially when it’s been over three weeks since the last time you saw each other. Not counting the two weeks prior to that for your bruised ribs to heal. To say you both were sexually frustration would be an understatement of facts.

Sucking your lip into his mouth, pulling, before letting go, speaking against your mouth while his hands cup your breasts testing the weight, thumbing the nipples to hard peaks. “What do you want baby? My mouth?” backing away he places an open mouthed kiss to your jaw. Hot breathe whispering against the skin of your neck, followed by his tongue drawing a wet path to your ear. “My tongue?” teeth nipping at the lobe as fingers dance across your skin setting goosebumps off. “My teeth?”

Groaning deeply, his teasing making you ache in all the right places and squirm under him. Your own hands dropping to his shoulders pushing under the fabric to remove the garment, one step closer to getting him naked. “Not uh baby, you haven’t told me what you want?” he pulls back sitting on his knees watching as you take a shaky breathe, cheek flushes, lips swollen from his kisses much like his own. “I could always,” his fingers run up the sides of your body then back down your arms lacing your fingers together bringing your joined right/left hands up, kissing the back of yours while keeping eye contact. “Use my fingers?”

Gasping, how can one simple touch on the hand no less, be so sensual? “All,” you swallow hard, mouth suddenly dry, “all of them.”

Smirking Dean lifts off your body slowly making sure to rub his cloth covered erection on your thigh, while unlacing your hands, hearing the sharp intake of breathe from you. “I don’t know you’ve been such a bad girl,” walking towards the end of the bed, Dean picks up the black silk scarves running them through his long tapered fingers.

“I’ll be good Dean please it’s been so long I need you,” you plead sitting up, towel that’s wrapped around your hair falling behind you, letting wet waves of y/h/c hair slide down your back. Reaching back you pull the towel out tossing it to the floor eyes still locked, wondering where will lead.

Acting as if he’s mulling the idea over, Dean paces the room a few strides eyes moving between the scarves in his hands back to your naked body. Presenting such a beautiful picture for him, skin glowing with the soft bedside lamps, lips parted in anticipation, breasts jutted out as your hands are behind you holding you up. God how did he get so lucky runs through is mind, beautiful inside and out with a sassy mouth and a love for all things greasy.

“Lie back Y/N,” a command spoken softly a dangerous glint in his forest eyes. Using the three steps it took to get beside the bed, too cool his adoration. Wishing he’d chosen the looser fit jeans, though he’s kidding himself if he thinks they’d help right now. “Arm up,” he instructed. Grasping your wrist, leaning down press soft kisses before tying it to the headboard. “Tug baby, make sure it’s not too tight.”

You do as ordered finding that he’s left you a little slack but not enough to touch him. In hindsight this it’d been a good idea but now, with the knowledge you wouldn’t be able to feeling his body under your palms, nails running down his back while he pounds you into the mattress, gripping his ass to push him that much deeper, maybe not so much. Brought out of your reverie, “What about this one?” repeating the process.

“It’s good,” you pout slightly watching his eyes grow hungrier with each tug.

Leaning down, mouth pressed against your ear, “You look good enough to eat Y/N,” chuckling when a mewling whine leaves your lips feet planted into the bed to buck up against his crotch. The harsh rasp of his jeans abrading the skin of your inner thighs, focusing on wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him down against you wanting, needing the fraction against your clit. Desperate for the release only Dean could give you.

Letting you have your way for a spell, rocking his hips to yours, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from releasing way too soon. He wasn’t finished with you yet, on the contrary he’d just begun. Fists resting on either side of your body, he lowered himself, pressing the two of you together as his mouth sought yours. No teasing this time, only a demanding tongue sliding against the seam of your lips, a gasp, from him rocking into you harder brushing your clit repeatedly, granting him entrance into the warm cavern of your mouth. Tasting, tongue running the roof of your mouth before tangling with yours sucking lightly, a groan pulling from his own mouth.

He knew to pull back, needed to before blowing his load like a randy teenage on his first go. Though it wasn’t easy, not with all the noises you’re making, hands tugging at the restraints holding your upper body hostage. “Next time might need to use rope for your legs,” he commented breaking free breathe coming out in sharp pants.

Unwrapping your legs from around his waist, Dean goes to stand up fixing you with an utterly panty soaking, if you were wearing any, stare that heated your body making your squirm. Brain trying to formulate words, though it seems to have taken a hike to Istanbul without your permission as Dean shrugged out of his light blue flannel. Mouthwatering at the sight of the tight black t-shirt stretched over taut muscles. Eyes drop to the hem, watching with bated breath as he teases you with glimpses of his abs and the sparse trail of hair disappearing beneath his jeans, lifting only to let it drop back down.

Sitting on the bed edge to toe off his shoes, you bring a foot up to nudge his shoulder, “Tease,” before slipping said foot under his shirt, running it up the span of his strong back feeling the muscles jump.

Quicker than you can pull your foot free, Dean’s captured it, eyes locked with yours as those soft pink lips place a sucking kiss to the inside ankle. Hearing the gasp is all he needs to start trailing the flat of his tongue up the inside of your leg. Stopping to nip at your knee, before traveling on. Weeks’ worth of stubble brushing your thigh setting your skin on fire. A pleasurable burn starting in the pit of your stomach with each kiss, lick getting nearer to were you wanted him most.

Using the flat of his tongue Dean ran it alongside the crease between thigh and pussy up to your hip, scattering biting kisses up your side till his soft hair tickled the underside of your breast. Nose coming up to draw a line from bottom to nipple, tip of his tongue circling the rosy bud a few times before blowing warm air, making the areola pucker to tight peak. Suckling, giving you a sharp pleasurable bite as his hand trails up your thigh smooth skin too rough callused palm. Over your core, tips ghosting against your pussy making your hips jump at the feeling. One lone finger sliding between your puffy labia, gathering your slick dragging upwards to circle your tight bundle of nerves giving a little flick.

Hearing another gasp/whine leave your lips as your hips buck again wanting that friction, that attention he seems not keen on giving just yet. Mouth still ravishing your breast, as his slick cover hand comes up to toy with your other breast coating the neglected nipple with your moisture. Back arching off the bed, head pushing into the pillow when he switches consuming your breast hungry to taste you, if the groan that leaves his throat is anything to go by.

Eyes having fluttered closed at the first touch of his fingers on your cunt, snap open and down when he bites down a little harder this time with a tug nipple plopping free of his sinful mouth. Forest orbs lock with yours while he slides back down your body, jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin of your thighs, as he settles his large frame between your legs. Tossing them both over his shoulders, arms wrapping around your thighs fingers teasing your heated flesh, watching as your breath gets shallow.

“That first taste has me hungry baby you mind if I take another?” he’s being cheeky but you can’t bring yourself to sass back.

Not when he looks to go between your legs, hair slightly mused from earlier, lips still swollen from your kisses, eyes dark. All you can manage is a, “No, please, I need,” a strangled moan leaves your lips as Dean draws two fingers from your entrance up to clit circling harshly the little bundle of nerves putting the right pressure.

You try to thrust your hips against his fingers but his arms have you pinned in place. It’s when his delicious mouth comes into the party, tongue spearing your entrance curling up wards making your body dance to the rhythm he sets. Repeating twice more gathering all your slick, like honey, he savories each drink, groaning that sends vibrations through your cunt heighten the pleasure. One hand snakes back around your thigh so two fingers can slip inside you pumping at first slowly, crooking the pads upwards in a come hither motion hitting your spot with those long digits. A keening moan leaves your lips as Dean’s suction your clit tongue flicking harshly demanding your pleasure. Knowing your close, feeling the wet clinch of your walls around his fingers. Dean pauses glancing up, chest panting eyes locking with his.

Seeing the smirk a frustrated growl leaves your lips. You’d been so close, tendrils of pleasure still shoot through your body ebbing away now that his touch isn’t there. Only to be brought back again, his wicked fingers dancing inside your pussy again diving all the way to last knuckle. Wet flicks of his tongue accompanied by biting kisses. Bringing you just to the point and stopping again. Removing his hands fully this time.

Chuckling at the whine that leaves your throat, “Something the matter princess?” he crawls back up your body hovering just out of read of your mouth.

Licking your lips, seeing your slick covering his, face flush, he own breathing coming out in sharp pants. “You, Dean need you,” you try to wrap your legs back around his waist, to push your bodies together for that delicious friction.

Yet, he evades you. Hands gripping your hips, keeping you in place, “Think you deserve to cum baby? After all the teasing you did.”

Only nodding lip caught between your teeth biting hard almost to the point of drawing blood. The need to have him buried inside you growing with each passing second. “I won’t do it again,” he knows your lying not that it matters much, Dean loves it when you tease him. Lives for it actually. You’re the only one who’s ever been able to get him so aroused, so hard he could hammer a nail. “Please Dean,” you tug at the bounds keeping you from touching him, eyes begging. “I need you,” you swallow hard feeling the fingers probing your cunt dipping inside. A sigh leaving your lips only to be denied once more.

Till he climbs off you, a worry creasing your brow that smooths out as you watch him stripe down. Taking that glorious cock in hand, fisting a few times to keep him steady. Licking your lips, wishing you could wrap your mouth around him. “Later baby, right now if that gorgeous mouth of yours touch’s me I’ll pop like a bomb,” answering the unspoken request in your eyes.

Teasingly he dragging the fat cockhead between your labia coating himself. Groaning in satisfaction when he pushes slowly into your pulsating pussy, walls tightening around him. Once fully seated Dean holds, not easy in the least bit as you flutter around him. Bracing himself on spread knees, hands on either side of your body, watching your back arch at feeling so full, complete. Tugging at your restraints again wishing he’d tied them a little looser or that there off completely.

“Baby,” he grunts pulling back till just the head rests inside you, pushing back a touch faster this time. Gripping your left leg for a better angle, placing it over his shoulder while jerking his hips back to snap forward. Each drag hits your spot perfectly.

“Keep up, I won’t last long,” you moan fingers gripping the scarves, head tossed back in a silent scream feeling the girth of his cock stretch you. Pelvic bone rubbing against your clit with each thrust forward. Dean’s mouth coming down upon your collarbone, sucking bruises into your flesh enjoying the decorations the next day. A reminder of your nights together.

“Don’t,” he breaths into your ear, face planting in your neck breathing in the scent of your body wash and sweat, hips undulating against him, pace picking up as he feels you so close.

You both chasing the orgasm, breaths coming out in sharp pants, thrusts starting to become erratic. His fingers slide back between your bodies, toying with your clit. Another hard flutter of your walls around him, they tighten knowing, he pushes sending you over the edge scream leaving your lips rolling around the room and most likely making it down the hall. Your panting using your free leg to wrap around Dean’s back foot pressing into the small of his back focusing him that much deeper. The wet clinch of your pussy around him, the breathy way you’re saying his name pushes him over, filling you with his hot seed.

After shocks rolling through the both of you as Dean slowly pulls out, flipping onto his back, watching you gain your own breath still tugging at the bonds. He reaches up pulling one then the other bringing your body against his, head resting on his chest, one wrist being massaged between his strong hands.

“That,” you try to form words but can’t. Body stated, a little sore but well worth the pain tomorrow.

Chuckling, Dean switches wrists, “You okay baby?”

“Okay,” you pinch his chest raising up to toss one leg over his waist feeling the proof of your love making dipping down your thigh. “Hmm I’m better than okay,” straddling his lower body, you lean down to kiss him softly, sensually. Just a taste of each other, your hair a curtain around you. “Now when will it be my turn to tie you up?”

Smirking Dean shakes his head, “Later baby, much later.”


End file.
